


WHAT TOUCHES THE HEART OF HAN SOLO

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: An explaination of Han Solo
Kudos: 2





	WHAT TOUCHES THE HEART OF HAN SOLO

By his mid thirties, in Galactic years, Han Solo had become disillusioned.. wary, skeptical….he’d been betrayed…  
and took to living and working outside the influence of the law. He’d become a smuggler, a gun runner,  
a spice deliverer…a scoundrel and a pirate…dealing with the underworld.

He kept to himself, looking out for no one except his partner and himself. He didn’t look for trouble….  
he didn’t have to…it followed him like his shadow; always ending as the victor in  
any challenge.

Evading military police and bounty hunters alike he skimmed the edge of the galaxy plying his trade.   
When he had to kill, he showed no emotion….it was as if his heart was dead.

Then he met a princess…..one who was like him in many ways; headstrong, opinionated,  
impulsive, determined and fearless. It took him by surprise…..

At first he was as gruff with her as he was with anyone….she gave as good as she got..  
he’d met his match! He wouldn’t have admitted it, but he enjoyed their bantering and  
through their adventures together, they worked as a team….even others noticed the  
bonding between the two.

Han had begun to let himself feel again, with no reservation…and soon it became evident  
the change that had taken place…for they began to realize what touched the heart of Han Solo….

The love-light in Leia’s eyes.


End file.
